


The Trip

by Shit_I_Saw_A_Unicorn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison mentioned, Cute, F/M, Farm House, Hurt Stiles, Love, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski - Freeform, Mentioned Scott, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Nightmares, Roadtrip, Stiles Stilinski/Lydia Martin - Freeform, Stydia, Teen Wolf, Trip - Freeform, deep, kiss, lydia martin - Freeform, mentioned pack - Freeform, non stalia, sorry if it sucks, stiles stilinski - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shit_I_Saw_A_Unicorn/pseuds/Shit_I_Saw_A_Unicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Season 3B</p><p>Stiles and Lydia are going on a Trip together.<br/>They talk and help eachother.<br/>Cute and romantic, and deep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trip

**Author's Note:**

> \- Non Stalia (Stalia doesnt exists here)  
> \- After Season 3B  
> \- Stiles still deals with the pressure and so on  
> \- feel free to leave comments

He loved her.

He loved her with all his heart.  
Since the first day he saw her...

She loved him.

She loved him like a brother.  
Maybe even more than that...

 

They know eachother now such a long time, they went through so much together and they've grown so much. But they lost so much. So many friends. Just gone.  
They just need a little time for themselves now.  
To understand everything and get new energie for what might come next.

So Stiles had that crazy Idea to do a little trip to the Farm House that his grandparents owned.  
Scott had no time for that, he wanted to spent some alone time with Kira. Malia wanted to find out more about the Desert Wolf, Derek volunteered to help her. Argent and Isaac went to France to honor Allisons life.  
So the only Person who had time and wanted to come with him was Lydia.

It was nothing special, just a little trip to clear the head. But Lydia was really speachless when she saw the House and the Landsight in the sunsetlight. She got really emotional.  
"Its beautiful here! I wish Allison could see this... and be here with us."  
"She is here with us, she will always be with us. And I dont just say that because I try to help you, no I say that because it is true. She was such an inspirational Person and Friend, and she will always be missed, but also loved." Stiles hugged Lydia. "We all miss her...".  
"I know but its like my heart is ripped out...", she let go of him, "maybe we should go inside, its getting dark", and with that she went up the stairs to the house.

Inside, the two showered and went to bed. Or exactly they wanted to, but there was one problem. There was just one bed.  
"Well looks like we have to share the bed",Stiles chuckled.  
"I sleep on the right side of the bed", Lydia said.  
"Because youre always right, right?", Stiles asked ironically.  
"Correct", Lydia giggled, "well i am always right!"  
While Lydia layed down on the right side of the bed, Stiles agreed with that and took of his shirt to go to sleep.  
Lydia caught herself staring and turned to the other side, telling herself that she liked him, but only like a brother...  
Stiles climed into the bed, wished Lydia a good night and tried to sleep.

Lydia was nearly asleep when she heard Stiles turning around, whispering things she couldn't really understand. She was aware that he had a nightmare, but she didnt really knew what to do because he didnt responded from her trying to wake him up. She felt so awful, to see him in so much pain...  
Suddenly everything got worse when he moved really abruptly and hit her in the face.  
Finally he woke up, not screaming but slightly crying.

The Light was now on and Lydia had an tissue to stop the bleeding from her nose.  
Stiles apologized a thousand times, but Lydia didnt cared about the bleeding.  
"Are you okay Stiles? Stiles. My nose is fine. What exactly did you dream?"  
"Its not that important... I have a lot of dreams, bad dreams. Thats normal especially after the Nogitsune. Not important."  
"Stiles tell me what did you dream? Like seriously I care about you, I want to know", Lydia said.  
After a pause Stiles exhaled and told Lydia about his Fears and Dreams: "First of all I see my Mom, I see myself fail in saving her, I see myself fail in saving Allison, I hear the Nogitsune making fun of my tries to fight him. All those things he... I... we did, those things haunt me. Me stabbing Scott, twisting the Katana inside of him... I can still feel it. I see all those things and then I see myself failing at saving my Dad from whatever comes next. I have so much fear of losing him...and you. I am scared that I cant protect you two. I am not like Scott, I am just a human."  
"Exactly Stiles, youre just a human. But thats what makes you special! You should not beat yourself up with all those things. You can protect your father, you should never stop believing in yourself. You could not save you mother, no one could. You also had no control over the things you did as Void Stiles. You are not responsible for Allisons death, the nogitsune is. But he is gone and will never come back, because you got a light inside of you. And that light is stronger that any creature will ever be. I will help you through this okay? I am here with you."  
Lydia hugged Stiles really tightly and heard a little 'thank you' from him.

The next morning they both woke up spooning. A little awkward but smiling they got up and went eating breakfast.  
They spent the day riding horses through the beautiful nature and buying things from the little local store a half mile away from the Farm House.

At the evening both sat on the terrace, Stiles was trying to play the guitar but failed miserably.  
He layed the guitar down and looked at Lydia, who was watching the sun slowly going down.  
"Its really nice."  
"I know, thats what i said yesterday. Its really nice here"  
"No i meant with you, its nice to be here with you. I would not enjoy this trip so much if Scott or somebody else was here too. Its really awesome, you know. I still know the times when you didnt even knew i existed, I was so hopeless in love with you."  
"I am also glad that we are here together", Lydia said and her cheeks turned slightly red.

Another moment of silence and watching the sun go down passed.  
"How do you feel?", Lydia asked Stiles.  
"Really good thanks to you, how's youre nose?"  
"Could be worse", Lydia laughed  
Stiles loved that sound, its like thousands of angels singing just for him.

"You have a beautiful Laugh do you know that?", Stiles said that without even thinking. He should never have said that to her, she doesnt even likes him the way he likes her... or does she?  
"No i didnt know that, but thank you for telling me that, that makes me happy", Lydia smiled shyly. What is wrong with her? She was normally not shy, normally she was the one flirting.  
Suddenly it got colder and she shivers. "Do you want my sweater? You are freezing, i can see that."  
Stiles is always so helpful and sweet and cute and, and, and..... she could go on for days.

Later that evening they both layed in the bed, she in his sweater, he in his normal clothes.  
He thought about how beautiful and smart she is, he turned his head to her and studied her face.  
She thought about how good looking and sweet he is, she also turned her head to him. They looked at eachother for several minutes before she said 'I wanna try something' then she leaned in.  
Their first kiss was nothing against this one. This one was passionatly and full with love. She didnt had a goal, like having sex or earning something, like she had with Jackson or Aiden (and several others), no this was something completely different. She just wanted to kiss him like this, like this forever. She didnt love him just like a brother, she loved him like a lover.  
He was a little suprised but his heart nearly exploded from this kiss, it was something special, that he felt.  
The kiss got a little intense, but not that much.  
She broke the kiss to study his face, to breath in his smell and to tell him: "I think I love you, you make me feel like my heart isnt so ripped anymore, you are healing me in a way no one ever could do. I love you Stiles Stilinski."  
It was a beautiful night, they talked, kissed and cuddled all night long.

They got back to Beacon Hills as a couple and the others didnt really understood how, but they were happy for them. (Scott knew it would happen one day, he told Stiles that his 10 years plan doesnt has to be that long anymore).


End file.
